Silhouette
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan saat dokter baru saja berkata usia nya kurang lebih 3 bulan lagi. Itu artinya tidak lama lagi aku akan bebas. "Aku ingin kau menjadi pasangan hidupku selama 3 bulan ke depan hingga ajalku tiba, Ini perintah dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."


"Uhuk Uhuk."

"Seijuurou-sama jangan memaksakan diri anda lebih dari ini."

"Berisik –uhuk uhuk."

"Sei—"

BRUK.

"Seijuurou-sama! Kalian cepat panggil dokterrrr."

"Ah Baik!"

.

.

.

"Keadaannya semakin memburuk, usia anak ini kalau bisa diperkirakan kurang lebih sekitar 3 bulan lagi."

"Apa tidak ada upaya lain untuk menyelamatkannya?"

"…."

"Dokter?"

"Tidak."

"…Begitu."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Ah baik, Terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama."

BLAM

"…He bagus."

**Silhouette**

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko

Genre : Romance, a lil bit angst maybe?

Rating : T

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Seijuurou-sama orang yang keras kepala.

Jujur dia sangat merepotkan.

Seperti mengurus anak kecil saja.

Semenjak kepergian ibunya saat ia masih duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD Akashi-sama mendidiknya menjadi robot yang dituntut untuk menguasai semua bidang.

Kasihan tapi rasanya aku ingin tertawa.

Ia memilih rokok sebagai penenang jiwanya.

Aku sangat benci saat ia sedang berbicara denganku selalu saja menyalakan pemantiknya dan menyalakan lintingan tembakau tersebut.

Tidak tahu kah kau kalau perokok pasif itu menghirup asap rokok yang terkandung berbagai macam senyawa berbahaya itu sebanyak 70% ?

Orang yang memiliki kekuasaan memang menyebalkan.

Mereka pintar dan juga bodoh.

Aku senang saat dia di diagnosis mengidap kanker paru-paru efek menjadi perokok berat.

Bahkan dia sudah memasuki stadium 3.

Hal itu ditandai dengan hilangnya mahkota merah Seijuurou-sama dan kulit nya yang semakin hari terlihat pucat.

Baik sehat maupun sakit ia sama saja merepotkannya bagiku.

Suara batuk yang memekakkan telinga yang sering keluar membuatku ingin menyumpal mulutnya hingga ia tidak bisa lagi bernapas.

Tapi aku pasti akan dipenjara karena kasus pembunuhan.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan saat dokter baru saja berkata usia nya kurang lebih 3 bulan lagi.

Itu artinya tidak lama lagi aku akan bebas.

Dari jeruji emas ini.

"Tetsuya."

Suara Seijuurou-sama sejenak menghentikan pikiran ku yang selalu tersirat kebencian akan dirinya.

"Ya?"

"Ambilkan air."

"Baik."

Dengan ekspresi datar aku memberikan segelas air padanya.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berminat membuka pembicaraan. Yah ini lebih baik aku memang tidak terlalu suka banyak berbicara.

Membuang energi.

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi?"

Haaah baru saja aku berkata seperti itu dalam hati dia sudah memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Sebaiknya Seijuurou-sama tidak perlu mengetahui nya."

Seijuurou-sama mendelik dan menatapku tajam.

"Apa katamu."

"Sebaiknya Seijuurou-sama tidak perlu mengetahuinya."

"Tetsuya ini perintah, Apa yang dokter katakan saat aku tertidur?"

Sepertinya ia mulai naik pitam, yah kalau sudah ada kata 'perintah' aku tak bisa menolaknya.

Bagaimanapun juga aku ini pelayan yang harus selalu menuruti perintah majikan.

"Kata dokter usia Seijuurou-sama tidak akan lama lagi, kurang lebih 3 bulan."

Matanya membelalak kemudian ia terdiam membisu.

Cepat atau lambat semua makhluk hidup pasti akan mati.

Jadi untuk apa ia belagak kaget seperti itu.

Membuatku kesal.

"Tetsuya.. Aku punya permintaan."

Semoga bukan yang aneh-aneh.

"Ya?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak memiliki kerabat dekat terlebih lagi orang tua ataupun saudara, bahkan aku tidak memiliki kekasih jadi aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu."

"Maksud Seijuurou-sama?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pasangan hidupku selama 3 bulan ke depan hingga ajalku tiba, Ini perintah dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Ma-maksud anda kita akan menikah dan menjadi suami istri?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, bedanya kita tidak perlu menikah."

Seketika tubuh ini membeku di tempat. Sungguh aku tidak salah dengar bukan?

Suami istri?

Seijuurou-sama dan aku?

"Dan kau yang berperan menjadi istri di hubungan ini, karena dilihat dari segi apapun wajahmu itu sedikit seperti perempuan."

Mendadak wajahku memerah.

Malu bercampur kesal.

Sungguh ini namanya pelecehan bukan?

"Apa alasan Seijuurou-sama hendak melakukan hal ini, dan mengapa harus saya? Banyak maid di rumah ini dan mengapa harus saya yang notabene laki-laki?"

Seijuurou-sama tertawa pelan.

Dan menurutku itu lebih seperti tertawa iblis.

"Yah alasannya cukup mudah. Dibanding dengan semua maid yang ada di rumah ini aku lebih nyaman bersamamu karena kau adalah butler pribadiku, lagipula kita sudah bersama sejak kecil bukan? Lagipula kalau aku khilaf menidurimu nanti toh kau tidak akan hamil bukan haha."

"Seijuurou-sama itu tidak lucu."

"haha.. aku suka melihat ekspresi datarmu itu, Tetsuya."

DEG.

Eh? Kenapa hatiku berdesir saat melihat senyum tipis Seijuurou-sama.

Ah mungkin efek terbawa suasana.

"..Tapi saya khawatir jika kita melakukan hal ini kita akan dikucilkan masyarakat. Bagaimanapun.. hubungan sesama jenis itu…"

"Aku tahu dan aku tidak peduli."

"Eh?"

Seijuurou-sama mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit sore dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

"Paling tidak aku ingin merasakan apa itu arti mencintai seseorang dan berkeluarga sebelum aku meninggal."

Sedetik kemudian ia menatapku sambil tersenyum kembali.

DEG.

Mengapa hati ini berdesir kembali melihat senyuman itu..

"Aku yakin bila denganmu rasa itu akan tumbuh cepat."

Dan Seijuurou-sama sukses membuat mukaku memerah.

"Haha lihat baru saja aku berucap seperti itu wajahmu sudah memerah bagaimana saat kita mulai melakukan hal lain nantinya."

Sedetik kemudian aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memukul kepala botaknya.

"Aduh, Jangan kasar seperti itu Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou-sama pantas mendapatkannya."

Apa aku mampu melakukan hal seperti itu dengan orang yang sangat kubenci?

Yah aku hanya bisa berharap kalau waktu berjalan cepat hingga saat dimana Seijuurou-sama menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Karena yang kuinginkan ialah bisa bebas dari jeruji emas ini.

Tuhan, Semoga selama 3 bulan ini aku bisa tahan dengan makhluk menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

**Author's Note :**

Berhubung Kurobas sequel dan season 3 sebentar lagi keluar semangat nulis saya langsung bertumbuh kembali(?) /kaga ada hubungannya-_-

Yahh sebenarnya saya berencana hiatus dulu karena mulai januari udah mulai sibuk bertempur menghadapi UN dan kalo gadapet snmptn harus bertempur lagi(?) /semoga aja dapet undangan :'3 /amin

Untuk RED lagi tahap pengerjaan jadi belum tahu kira-kira kapan mau update lagi haha /entah masih ada yang inget ato engga sama cerita abal itu-_-

Saya jujur iri sama beberapa author yang bisa update di waktu mereka yang sempit, yah menulis bukan passion saya sih jadi agak susah juga kalau di force ngejar deadline(?) wkwk. Yang jelas saya nulis untuk menuangkan headcanon sih sebenernya haha /plak

Mind to RnR?


End file.
